gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Kagetora
Kagetora, or just Kage, is the oldest son of Kurotora. Appearance Kagetora is a Kai Ken with dark fur and black stripes. His eyes are often colored either brown, yellowish or greenish. Earlier in the series, Kagetora gets scars on the left side of his muzzle from Kaibutsu. Personality Kagetora is brave and loyal dog. He is somewhat laid-back, but also a bit short-tempered and impulsive like the other Kai dogs, sometimes wishing to make reckless and not very wise attacks. He shows helpfulness and courage as he "saves" Weed from Ken's minions and says that he will save GB as well. He is rebellious as he believes that rulers of Ouu cannot do their work well. He started to dislike his old friend Ken who blindly followed the rules. He tends to snap at him at the times and get annoyed by him, but after the defeat of P4, they start to put their quarrels aside for good and become good friends again. As a Kai dog, he is always ready to die for his friends and honors the memory of his deceased uncle. More or less jokingly, he once said that suitable deaths for him would be either dying for his friends or falling in love and committing a suicide with a female. Ginga Densetsu Weed 'Manga' He is the leader of a small rebellion group just outside the borders of Ohu. As a pup, he was best friends with Ken and also played with George. However, as humans started to attack and Ken blamed him, their friendship broke for some time. Also, they had different opinions about the governance. Kagetora meets Weed and later he sees P4 with Ken, seeing the real reason behind the chaos. P4 slaughtered most of his followers along with the ones of Ken. Kagetora attacked P4 only to get scratched on his face badly that he tumbled off the cliff, Ken not willing to let his friend die went after to grab him with little success. Thankfully, they survived the fall and later on, they fought the monster again with Weed's group with the help of Smith, Mer, Jerome's squad and the humans (Daisuke and Hidetoshi). Later, Kagetora follows Weed to rescue his father from Hougen's fort. He and the Great Dane mix Ken are sent out to Kofu to find their relatives to make them join Weed. When they return with reinforcements, Kagetora and Ken reunites with Weed again. His brothers, Harutora and Nobutora, joins Kagetora’s group while his father and his nephews run to the fortress Gajou to defend it against the Great Dane, Genba. Kagetora stays a loyal fighter in Weed’s pack throughout the series. In Hokkaido Arc, Kagetora was seen among with Gin's pack who move off to Hokkaido as Weed was too busy spending time with Koyuki. 'Anime' Kagetora is the son of Kurotora and brother of Harutora and Nobutora. He grew up in Kofu with his father and many other Ohu soldiers who for unknown reasons had left Ohu and lived there, he became close friends with Ken, son of two other famous Ohu leaders Ben and Cross. He and Ken decided to leave Kofu when they turned three years old and went to Ohu to become soldiers, they lived in relative peace in Ohu, that is until Kaibutsu launched his attack. Kagetora and Ken were two of the last surviving Ohu soldiers after Kaibustu massacred anything that stood in his way, he even reduced some parts of Ohu to rubble. Kagetora is very impulsive, loyal, and proud. When he and Ken went to find their family and packs, Kagetora's brothers joined his pack, while his father, Kurotora, defended the fortress Gajou with his nephews from the evil Great Dane, Genba. In the near finale of Hougen Arc, Kagetora and Ken were chosen to lead some of Weed's troops to fight Batto's group. With the help of Ben and Kurotora, he and Ken defeated Batto, he also assisted greatly in the final battle and was one of the rescue parties who rescues Weed from the ice. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion When the volcano erupts, Kagetora s caught in the smoke with the others and passes out. When he comes to, the Ou dogs are in a shed in the mountains, saved by Kurohabaki Jinemon. They stay there until rescued by Daisuke and Hidetoshi. Kagetora follows the group back into the mountains to find Weed. They participate in the final battle Kurohabaki Masamune against the packs. Ginga: The Last Wars Kagetora is among the dogs when Monsoon attacked. He manages to help protect Weed when he is badly injured by the bears, but is injured himself when he attacks Monsoon to protect Gin. He continues to fight bravely but as with the others is badly injured and placed in a makeshift prison by the bears who have now claimed Ou for themselves. Many days later, Kagetora and the rest of the dogs are rescued by Mole and his group. Barely able to walk due to injuries and being cramped in the prison for so long. Shortly after, Kagetora and other Ou army are resting in the grass during a storm. Trivia * Although often treated like a youngster, Kagetora is actually only a little younger than Gin, thus making him one of the older dogs. Quotes "Kai-dogs will not hesitate to die in battle, even if the contribution would only be the enemy eye."" - Kagetora talking to Monster Ginga Densetsu Weed, volume 6 See more pictures in Kagetora (Photo Gallery) Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Kai Ken Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Males Category:Scar Category:Children of Ohu Soldiers Category:Kai Brothers Category:Dogs Category:Black Kai Ken